


Pursuing You

by orphan_account



Category: Jake Gyllenhaal - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Sweet, Tom Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tom Holland thought Jake Gyllenhaal liked him back but he was so wrong because the other guy just sees him as a brother. So, him confessing went wrong because Jake thought it was a joke. Meanwhile, he was left with a total broken heart that needed comfort.However, fated to be acting in the same movie again had brought Tom another chance in pursuing his love.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, enjoy this piece of shit since my English sucks. It is my third language though. Please leave kudos if you want more of this. I will try my best to improve.

Tom walked into his room as he was staring into his smartphone, reading chats from Jake. His co-star whom he fell for at the moment. He smiled as more sweet replies were sent to him from the other guy. 

'Oh my God, you are really in love with him aren't you?" A voice that almost sounded similar to his suddenly knocked into his hearing.

"Harry! When did you come in? When did I let you into my house?" Tom asked while putting away his phone. He stared at his younger brother who looked like his clone but curlier. 

"Of course you will not realize. You are too busy with the phone to even notice that I was knocking for ten times in a row." Harry said while sighing.

Tom chuckled. "I have a freaking bell. You could have tapped on it and made me open the door nicely. So, how did you get in?" 

"By key, obviously." He rolled his eyes.

"Duh, you are so annoying. I told you to call me before you use the key. I might not be in nice condition if you just barge into my house." Tom took out his phone again which attracted Harry to look at his phone. 

"Zendaya told me that you have the possibility of dating Jake. Is that true?" Harry grinned as Tom started blushing. 

I don't know yet. He might not like me the way I like him." Tom suddenly went from being blushing to being upset thinking about what would Jake react if he finally confesses.

"I think he likes you just the way you like him as well. But, I don't know what will be his reaction. You better confess fast if you want to take him as your boyfriend." Harry nodded. His eyes went into a serious sense.

"I'll confess tonight then."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, an unexpected thing always happens.

“Are you going to stay like that forever? You are going to start acting your new movie tomorrow so chin up!” Zendaya came into Tom’s house with Harry at her back and started pulling Tom out of his blanket.

“You are hurting my eyes by just looking at your swollen face. Did you cry again?” She cupped his face in her hands and sat next to him on his sofa. “Move on, Thomas. You were not even his boyfriend yet you are acting like you are a divorced man.” She sighed and pulled Tom into a hug. “Please, you need to move on already. Now, go wash.”

“Is Jake posting anything on the social media?” he asked with his raspy voice that almost gone because he did a lot of screaming and crying after being rejected by Jake Gyllenhaal. 

“He does post a picture that has you eating ice cream in it. Okay, just kidding. He doesn’t post anything yet since the night you confessed.” She sighed and pulled him to stand up, treating him like her son. Harry was just watching from afar and silently shipped it.  
“That’s like two months ago.”

“It is but maybe he is also thinking about your confession.” She later laughed evilly which made Tom quirked his eyebrows at her.  
“You are evilly giving me hope.” He walked slowly while limping to the kitchen, it has been two days since he had walked, and that’s why he had trouble walking.

“I am mean to you because I want you to be tough.” She took a glass of milk and gave it to Tom. “Also, if you stay like this you will lose your abs and that is minus one point in getting Jake to fall for you.”

Tom chuckled and drank the milk. “Thanks though for always be with me.”

“No problem at all. I am your friend, dude. So, I think I will leave now. Take care of yourself and stop breaking yourself. Tomorrow is going to be a new day.” She smiled and patted his back one last time before she walked out of the house.

“Yes, thanks again.” He smiled forcefully trying to hide his sadness. His reply was only could be heard by himself.  
Harry came approaching. He had food in his hand. A lot of them turned Tom’s face immediately. 

“Oh my god, you bring me food! It has been so long since I have eaten anything.” With excitement, he started opening those wrappers and started eating. Harry got all the food from the nearest store but he was too hungry to care about that.

“You had my burger yesterday, duh.” Harry sighed and helped his brother to unwrap. Sometimes, he ate too and sometimes he did not touch any but kept watching his ‘broken’ brother eat up.

“Yesterday? That’s long already. Stop talking and let me eat.”

“Don’t eat too much or you will be losing those abs of yours,” Harry smirked when he got a duck-faced Tom glaring at him.  
“Did you come together with Zendaya?” he asked while munching on the bread.

“Yes, we did. She was so worried about you. You went missing for a month. You disappear from everyone but me. Of course, I am your food stocker. You will die without me by your side. You can still live without Jake but you cannot live without me.” He winked at his brother who looked like he was about to throw up.

“Shut up, Harry. Give me that drink please.” He pointed a Coke can.

“Tom, you are here!! Come in, there are a few actors who have not arrived yet so you can have a chat first with the director.” His manager pulled him into a meeting room and he saw a lot of familiar and unfamiliar faces. He was so scared that those unfamiliar faces might be actors whom he did not acknowledge at all. 

“Tom you are playing a bisexual character.” His manager who was reading the script stated silently and that put Tom in awe.  
“Great then. That’s awesome.”

“Hey there.”

They both turned to see Zac Efron waving at Tom.

“And.. that will be your boyfriend.” His manager added, whispering.

Tom gulped and quickly bowed before accepting Zac’s hand that offered a shake. He shook his hand and they both stared at each other awkwardly.

“Seeing your awkward behavior, you must know what we are going to play right?” Zac chuckled softly.

“You are a great actor. You are one of my idols. Oh my god.” Tom finally started to realize that Zac was in front of him. “You are Zac Efron!” Tom’s hands gripped one another enthusiastically. 

“You are an amazing Spiderman.”

They chatted more and more until the last actor came which brought surprise to Tom as the guy he loved walked into the meeting room elegantly and started shaking people’s hands. He even had the chance to wink at him.

“I forgot to tell you Jake is also in the movie. He is playing the main role too. The stepfather. Your stepfather. It must be great for you to be acting with him again.” His manager’s voice came into his hearing slowly as he started to change. He was holding his breath when Jake started stepping closer to him.

“Hey boys.” He shook hands with Zac and took a little pause before they both shook hands.

“Great to see you.” Zac started the conversation while being so friendly when Tom was lost in his world. He just participated in the conversation when his opinions were asked for.

The suffering conversation ended in five minutes after everyone got called to test the script.

“This story is about a teenage boy, Felix played by Tom who falls in love with his own not so friend, Liam played by Zac after his friend helps him from getting bullied. At the same time, his mum, Rose played by Melissa Ponzio is getting engaged to a guy named Carl played by Jake. Felix doesn’t like his stepfather very much and his stepfather also doesn’t like him because Carl is kind of homophobic.” The director took a deep breath. “Any questions?”

Zac raised his hand. “While I was reading the plot, I realized that Felix is going to be in a relationship with his stepfather at last? So, Felix and Carl are endgames?”

Tom could not help but flinch in awkwardness.

“That was the background. The main plot is that Felix is involved with drug addicts as Liam himself is a drug addict and starts to take Felix around his drug addicts friends. Felix’s family starts to shake as his mum wants him to stop but his stepfather just wants him to be locked in jail.”

“How is Felix’s character?” Tom raised his hand and asked right away.

“Felix is super stubborn especially with Carl.”

“How does their love develop so easily?”

“Fighting all day long, rivaling to get Rose’s attention and all make them spend more time together and fall in love.”  
“Aww..” Melissa clapped her hands. “I love that.”

“I love that too. When do we start?” Jake finally spoke but he was expressionless.

“Tonight, for the getting bullied scene. The bully is not here yet anyway, he got stuff to do.”

“Who is the bully?” Zac asked.

“You know KJ Apa? He is the bully.”

“Oh my god, he is a hot guy.” Tom accidentally slipped that thought out his mouth which brought everyone to laugh at him because he looked adorable!

They continued discussing the night shooting that they will have.

Tom was sipping on his coffee when Jake suddenly came and approached him. He smiled awkwardly and sadistically thinking that guy was the one who made him not coming out from his house for almost two months. He knew he is pathetic, or was.   
“Alone here, son?”

Tom already hated that playing the role thing.

“Oh, stop that Jake.” He still -awkwardly- laughed.

“You look like you have not been well. Sorry for not contacting you at all these two months. The joke you told me the last time we met has taken me a little bit.” 

As all of those words came out his lips, Tom quickly turned to see Jake’s serious face. So, he thought his confession was all a joke? He had been crying for nothing, then. Jake did not reject him then. Oh my, there are a lot of butterflies already flying in his stomach.

Tom’s ugly moody face suddenly changed to his usual smiley one. “Oh, yeah. It’s a sick joke isn’t it?” he laughed at himself, obviously at how stupid he was for went crying one month just for a guy who rejected him because he thought it was a joke. Ridiculous!  
Tom wanted to call Zendaya and Harry about that.

“Err, Jake see you tonight? I want to go swimming.”

“I want to go swimming too then,”

Good, that went according to his filthy plan!

His plan was a mess because when they were about to jump into the pool, almost all of the crews came and started filming, crap, he was about to seduce Jake or something like that. Since his plan failed, he acted just normally around the others. When Zac came approaching, he sunk himself into the water because he was not ready to be near Zac Efron in the same pool. He knew he is crazy.

“Why are you always in the water, and alone? I thought you had a good relationship with Jake but both of you look like avoiding each other, what’s the matter?”

Oh, it was a busybody Zac Efron this time!

“Nothing actually, it has been a while since we met and spent time with each other. Not contacting at all makes it awkward.” Tom just made out a quite true reason so that he would not be lying.

“I see, do you want to have a swimming race, by the way?”

Tom hated this. He is very competitive and Zac is a lot younger than Jake which makes him felt more competitive. “I’d rather hear you sing rather than have to waste my energy racing in a sure losing game with you.” It suddenly sounded like a compliment and Tom did not regret it because Zac promised to sing him a song after this. 

Jake was drinking at the edge of the pool, refused to get into the water as he was not feeling energetic. He knows all along that he was going to act with Tom in this movie. But, just now, Tom’s manager told him that Tom was quite surprised to see him here because he did not know he was going to act with him again. That frustrated him a lot and he did not even know why. 

To be more frustrating, he hated that Tom started to act all awkward around him, treating him like a total stranger when he spent with the Efron guy a lot of time!

“You look tense, oh my god calm down.” Melissa came and sat next to him. She was gorgeously wearing a red dress and so simple that she is nice to look at.

“Did I?”

“You like the boy, don’t you?” She smirked while glancing at Tom.

“Wow, you are misunderstanding things. I am not and I will never like him, that way.”

“It’s okay to pretend you are not but it is obvious that you look like you want to kill Zac for being with him. I heard rumors. About the ‘romance’ thing before between you and Tom. Been watching some videos too and it’s too obvious. You both like each other.”

“Like each other?”

“Yeah, he likes you too.”

Jake chuckled. “That’s nonsense, Melissa.”

“You not taking a chance is nonsense.”

“Ouch, that hurts.” Jake pointed his chest and they both laughed.

“Believe me, make a move already before it is too late to do so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to see your comments too! Thanks for reading.


End file.
